


Another Life, Another Time

by SeverineLoki, Writteraddict



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, I will continue to tag as we go., M/M, MeddlingCat!Gandalf, Reincarnation, Work In Progress, idk - Freeform, present day, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverineLoki/pseuds/SeverineLoki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteraddict/pseuds/Writteraddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, After the events of the hobbit.</p><p> Thorin Oakenshield has been reincarnated in many shapes and forms, and he remembers each life. He also knows the reason he continues to cycle through lives. Bilbo Baggins. It seemed they were meant to be together, but over the lives they have gone through, circumstances have kept them apart - including, but not limited to Smaug reincarnated as a person and Bilbo's lack of memory in their past lives. Some times, their new lives just miss each other entirely, or one being too old or too young.</p><p>But this has to be it, Thorin would make sure this chance wouldn't be squandered. He made that decision the moment Bilbo bumped into him that day in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A colab., between WritterAddict and I, because we read the book and saw the movie and ship it so much. Please review :3
> 
> Just so everyone knows! I am struggling to put up the next chapter, unfortunately my iPad is being frustrating and my computer is out of commision. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!

"Another bright morning, eh, Gandalf?" The man asked the grey tabby brightly as he unlocked the doors to his quaint little book shop, sipping lightly at his tea. The old cat looked decidedly ruffled until he pulled a carton of cream from his brown paper bag, pouring it into the saucer on the cat's climbing house. James Bartholomew Baggins, Bilbo to his friends, had owned this book shop since he was eighteen, almost six years to the day. His father had passed it on to him when he retired, and the young boy had been happy to take it on. A hand dragged through his wavy, sandy brown hair as he set his keys and the bag on his counter, going back outside with a simple, "Guard the door!" Thrown over his shoulder to the rapidly purring Gandalf.

 He had new books in his trunk for Bagg End Bookary, mostly adventure and science fiction novels that had been flying off his shelves almost as fast as he could put them out. Golden amber eyes peered up at the sky. Oh it may rain today. He'd have to keep Gandalf in the shop tonight. For twenty-four happy years, Bilbo lived on this earth, blissfully unaware of his past life, going to dinner every Thursday night with his old friend Sam, merrily going about his way. There'd been a night or two where he felt oddly homesick, sitting in his living room in front of a roaring fire. He didn't know what for though. He could never place the feeling. Perhaps he was just getting lonely? Sure, he had Sam, his best friend since he was a little thing, but maybe it was finally time to settle down and look for a companion? He definitely wasn't getting any younger.

He popped the trunk of his car, managing to stack all three boxes of books in his arms, though unfortunately, it blocked nearly all his view, so much so that he didn't see, but he felt when he bumped into someone, sending the topmost box flying forward towards his shop, skidding across the pavement. "I'm so dreadfully sorry, sir! I didn't even hear you coming, oh, dear me!" He said in a soft, slightly frantic voice. "Oh good gracious, I'm sorry, your coffee, please, come in, I have a towel and some club soda that'll keep your jacket from staining." It would be just his luck to run into someone like this. The man flushed nervously, glancing up into the other man's face, setting the other boxes down where the third had fallen.

Looking up at the stuttering mess of the young man above, the older man cast the remainders of his coffee away angrily, shoving himself to his feet. He was already in a sour enough mood, not enjoying setting up the new store. How long had it been since he’d smithed and polished a piece of jewellery himself? He was good at taking charge though, and since his grandfather had died he’d been responsible for Durin Diamonds. He didn’t look much like the multi-billionaire jewelry mogle with his wild long hair and beard, especially now with half of his starbucks on his shirt and leather jacket. At least he hadn’t been dressed for a meeting.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” he snapped, pulling himself to his only moderate height, though he found he was still towering over the other man, at least a head taller than him. He tugged the uncomfortable, wet fabric away from his powerful, compact body before lifting his eyes to glare at the tiny figure.

“Two trips would have been easier on that delicate back of yours,” he bit, though his face softened for a moment as a feeling of recognition washed over him. It was distant though, like trying to remember a long forgotten dream.

“Forget it,” he muttered with a sigh, trying to wring the coffee out of the fabric of his exspensive t-shirt.

"Oh dear, I can't even express how sorry I am. Please, at the very least let me pay for your coffee or dry cleaning." Bilbo instead, flushing a little darker and drawing himself up to full hight. Delicate back? Well... Perhaps he was a little stiff in the mornings, but really, he wasn't delicate... He was... Compact!

He looked up into that handsome face, rubbing his hand nervously on his shoulder. There was something oddly familiar in this man, but who knows? Bilbo very much believed it was a small world. "There has to be something I can do. All I have in my shop is books and a few little knick-knacks, but I could offer you a gift card." His parents had left him a little money, he could afford it at the very least. He made a fine amount with his book shop anyway.

"I'm B-Bilbo, w-well, James, but everyone calls me Bilbo." He said nervously, looking inside to find Gandalf scratching at the door, paper towels beside him. "Thank you, Gandalf." He sighed, opening the door, grabbing the roll and offering it to Thorin.

Just for a moment the older man’s dark blue eyes widened and he pulled his shoulders back, the back of his mind clicking the names into place. Instead of taking the offered papertowels he snatched up two of the boxes of books off the ground and pushed open the door to the small shop. “Theodore-lin Durin. Most call me Thorin,” he murmured, inviting himself into the shop and setting the boxes down on the counter. 

Looking down at his chest, Thorin pulled off his leather jacket, setting it beside the boxes, startling when the grey cat bounded up onto the counter beside him. He looked into the grey face with an amused smirk. 

“A cat? Is this by choice, wizard?” he murmured softly before turning back to the door as the younger man entered. Do you have a restroom in here?” he asked schooling his face so he still looked appropriately annoyed.

One minute he was offering this handsome man - Thorin, it seemed - paper towels to clean up with, and the next, the taller man was grabbing two of his boxes to move them into the store. He grabbed up the last box and moved in quickly, watching as Gandalf took an interest in Thorin, meowing curiously, a sort of mysterious answer to the question posed for him. Bilbo just shook his head. Gandalf had always been here, in fact, the young man had found him as a kitten the day he opened the shop for the very first time. Nearly six years old and the cat still moved around easily as if he were a young thing. Bilbo very much hoped he would be around for a long time.

"Oh, just through here," Bilbo pointed through a small hall that lead to meticulously kept bathrooms, a water dispenser  at the very end of the hall, beneath a painting of wide, rolling hills. "Th-thank you for your help, you really shouldn't have." Bilbo should have been helping Thorin, not the other way around.

"What a morning, Gandalf." He murmured softly, funny how things took a turn from his previously bright outlook. He flipped his sign to open and turned on his new automated cash register. "Be a good kitty and open the blinds for me." Bilbo had attached small, fuzzy toys to the ends of the blind strings, and Gandalf eagerly attacked them, pulling them open to allow daylight into the shop.

Arching a brow at the strange young man, Thorin tugged his t-shirt over his head as he made his way to the washroom, his eyes lingering on the painting above the door on the wall. ‘A bit homesick, are we?’ he mused with just a hint of a smile, stepping into the washroom so he could rinse his shirt free of coffee. As he rinsed the fabric he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his pulse beating steadily but a bit quicker than it should.

So many years, he’d thought they’d missed one another again. How many times would they go through this before they got it right? Did he even want to try again? Every time he’d managed to do something wrong, to lose the man again. At least in this time there were far less risks of murder or battle.

As he emerged from the bathroom he slowly pulled his shirt back on over his head, giving the younger man a chance to get a good look at his chiseled body, one of the things that rarely changed about him. Without saying a word he held out his hand for the paper towels so he could dry himself more and wipe down his jacket.

As the man cleaned himself up, Bilbo busied himself with putting the first box away, carefully placing the stories and novels in the correct order on the shelves, putting what he didn't have room for under his register. Bilbo had long ago come to terms with his... Orientations, but he found this man especially interesting. If Bilbo had bumped into anyone else on the street, he was positive he would have gotten a good verbal dressing down and possibly something thrown at him. But instead, Thorin had simply announced his displeasure and then helped him with his books. A very interesting man indeed.

"Oh!" He blushed a little when he looked over to find Thorin pulling his shirt over his head, proudly displaying a finely chisled body that Bilbo had to force his amber eyes away from, focusing on his tea instead, forcing himself to pretend he was reading the shipping stock. His head snapped up when Thorin motioned for the towels and he was quick to fetch them from behind the counter again, handing them to him. 

"Erm, well thank you, again. Are you sure there isn't something more i can do for you?" 

After wiping off his jacket and pulling it back on over his shoulders, Thorin shook his head, his face still displaying more of a scowl than anything else, though there was a hint of amusement around his eyes.

“No, I’m sure. And i’m sure I’ll see you around, Mr. Baggins,” he murmured, letting the idea of where he’d learned the man’s last name just hang. He’d thought about inviting the man to  the store opening but it was a big enough event that he was sure the man would turn up. He would not make the same mistake as last time where he’d pursued the man too avidly and pushed him away. No, this time he would lure Bilbo to him. 

He didn’t wait for the man to reply before striding away, leaving the younger man alone in the shop with his cat.

Leaping back onto the counter, Gandalf stared at where the man had disappeared, letting out a wise meow before looking up at his master.

Bilbo found himself staring after the man long after he left, the tea in his hand having long gone tepid by the time he looked at Gandalf. "I agree... Now who wants a new nip-toy?"

~*~

It was a day later that he saw his mysterious hit-help-and-run's name in the paper. A day after that, Bilbo found himself leaving the shop with his assistant who came in when he wasn't at school and coming to this new store opening. A jewelry store? Well, it would give Sammy some competition. Speaking of Sammy, he hadn't been too impressed at his story. Maybe because he had admitted the man had been attractive in a rugged sort of way? Sam may have been his closest friend, but lately there had been a sort of edge to him, something the man more than often tried to hide.

Bilbo's golden eyes glanced around curiously, examining the groups of people who seemed excited to see the new designs this store would offer. Finally, his eyes fell on a surprisingly familiar face, though Bilbo almost didn't recognize Thorin. He was dressed in a neat suit, his hair tamed and pulled back behind him, beard trimmed neatly. Personally, Bilbo almost thought the leather jacket fit him better, but the older man looked dashing in the neat cut suit. Bilbo found himself finishing his tea and disposing of the cup, just incase his clumsy feet got the best of him yet again. 

Thorin had spotted Bilbo the moment he’d arrived but he pretended not to have noticed, moving around the crowd and overseeing as the staff as they served the customers. When he’d realized that New York was going to be his home for as long as he sought the younger man, Thorin had his prized treasure moved from the safe in London. It was in front of the remarkable gem that he finally crept up behind the fair haired man.

“The Arkenstone,” he murmured in Bilbo’s ear, smirking when the man jumped in surprise. “Treasure of my family for as many generations as there is history of the Durin clan. It shows properties of both a diamond and a moonstone, the likes of it never seen before. My grandfather was certain it was a fragment of a comet that fell to earth. Do you like it?” he asked, standing just a little closer than he needed to.

"Eep!" Bilbo couldn't help but jump just a little when Thorin crept up so stealthily behind him, a blush threatening to appear on his fair cheeks as he glanced shyly up at Thorin. "It's beautiful. I've never even read of such a thing, not in all my books, not in any of my dreams." Well, he supposed that wasnt true. It was... stirring something in Bilbo, like a dream of a dream, something he hadn't ever felt before.

He tore his eyes away from the strange, beautiful jewel to look up into Thorin's dark blue eyes, glancing away in embarrassment after a moment. "I saw your name in the paper and thought... That is... I mean... I figured the least I could do was come and take a look around." He smiled shyly up at Thorin, "Do you work and create this jewelry yourself? It's lovely, I'm not much of a jewelry person, but your designs are very elegant, very refreshingly traditional."

Letting a smile cross his lips, Thorin pulled his fingers through the ends of his bound hair. His stylist had insisted on straightening it so it lay silky and flat against his head. Part of him rebelled at the notion, this wasn’t how he was supposed to look, even if he had been told that he looked good.

“I used to work in the shops,” he murmured, playing with one of the gold rings on his fingers, one of the last pieces he’d made himself. “Taking charge of my family’s legacy has left little time for it now. I still design but spend most of my time opening new stores and overseeing supplies and tracking store sales.”

Nodding his head, Thorin gestured for a tray of champagne, snapping up a pair of flutes and handing one to the younger man. His gaze lingered on the flush cheeks, eye boring into the younger man as he tried to reel in his desire to have him that moment. 

“I’m afraid I must see to some more tasks. Stay, look around,” he murmured, though it was more of an order than a request. “I’d like to learn more about you, Mr. Baggins. I think we may have many things in common.”

Bilbo smiled knowingly when Thorin spoke of taking over the family business. "Taking over the book store has been similar, though it's so much smaller, I have a feeling that you're under far more strain than I am." Besides, losses of jewels and precious metals had to be far more costly than the loss of a book or two. He must have had to watch things much more carefully. He glanced up with another small smile as a glass of the champagne was handed to him, a soft "thank you," escaping his lips before the man continued to speak.

While it may have been a command, Bilbo just knew by instinct that Thorin would not stop him from leaving. He didn't know what made him so sure, but he just knew.

"I think I will do just that." Bilbo agreed, smiling, "Thank you, Thorin. I suppose... I shall see you soon then." He offered another smile before he drifted to one of the display cases. Hm, his oldest niece was turning sixteen. Perhaps he should get her something for her birthday.

He drifted around to a while, picking out a lovely, amethyst and gold necklace for his niece and an emerald broach of his mother, paying happily with his debit card before he pocketed the two small boxes.

The evening grand opening was going well but Thorin couldn’t keep his eyes off the young man or his mind on the task he was supposed to be performing. It was only when he saw the younger man paying for his purchases that he managed to break away from his duties again, arriving too late to keep the man from paying.

“You know, you remind me very much of a burglar I knew once,” he murmured, smirking down at Bilbo. “Do watch this one’s pockets, you never know what might end up in them,” he murmured to the woman behind the counter before leading Bilbo away and towards an elevator along the back wall.

“Tell, Mr. Baggins, why did you choose the name Bagend for your shop? Some sort of family significance?” he asked, his hand resting for a moment on the younger man’s lower back.

"A burglar? Should I be offended?" That smirk on the other man's face drove away the slight perturbation that came with the comment, a smaller smile coming up on his face until he mentioned watching pockets. "Oh!" He was a little upset, though he flushed, realizing Thorin was joking. "I suppose you're right, New York isn't quite the safest place." He agreed, moving the small items to his hands, accepting a bag from the cashier with a small smile before he followed Thorin, walking slowly to the elevator, letting Thorin take control from there.

He had to admit, it was a little uncomfortable. He barely knew this mystery man and he was already... Well touching him. Especially in such a manor. He shifted slightly, making the light discomfort known before smiling softly. "My father picked it before he passed the store on to me. Left the name as sort of a tribute I guess. I think he told me we lived at a place called Bag End when I was very young. I don't remember much of it." He shrugged lightly. "When Father passed on, didn't seem right to change it."

When Thorin felt Bilbo shift uncomfortably under his touch he immediately pulled back, putting some distance between them. He’d intended to take the younger man upstairs to where he’d set up his residence but feeling the younger man’s hesitation filled him with doubt. Too fast, too soon Bilbo didn’t even know him yet.

Turning, Thorin led bilbo to another corner where he secured another pair of glasses for them and beckoned another server bearing food over to them. “That’s thoughtful of you. I’m sure he’d be proud,” Thorin murmured, pausing for a beat to spare a thought or his own father.

“The similarities to my burglar were not an insult in the least. He was...delightful,” he murmured a wistful look crossing his features for a moment. “But that was a long time ago, another life.” Why was it that the younger man always so slow to remember their pasts, and it got harder every time.

“Speaking of which,” he murmured, gesturing to a man with neat braids along  the side of his head and even in the long hair of his mustache. “Fili, find Kili and move the arkenstone up to the safe. Smaug will know it’s in the city and we should be ready for him,” he murmured to the younger, bearded man before turning back to the other man. 

“My nephews,” he said as another, good looking young man joined the first with braids. “Many of my family work in the business. Fili and Kili have taken over protecting the Arkenstone.”

"Perhaps you could tell me about this other life some time. If you haven't noticed, I love a good tale." Bilbo accepted the second glass, sipping at it slowly as they moved. When Fili and Kili were addressed, Bilbo had to pause, that dream of a dream feeling surfacing again, especially when the man mentioned Smaug. He could almost see the dream now. "Oh, then behind the counter over there... Dori and Nori?" He pointed out the two men who looked up as their names were called. 

"How did..." Bilbo began, shaking his head. Too much champagne, perhaps? Maybe he had seen their name tags. "Either way, it's very nice that your family is so close. My sister and mother moved to Boston not too long ago. It's just Gandalf and I in New York, now." He murmured with a smile, watching as Fili and Kili moved the precious stone. "Who is Smaug?" He asked gently turning to fully face the taller man.

A smirk pulled at the older man’s lips and he glanced back at where Fili and Kili were carefully disarming the stone’s security system. “Sometimes he’s a thief, sometimes just a rival, but he’s been after the stone and many of my other treasures for as long as I can remember. I’m sure he’ll try to steal it again now that It’s so out in the open.” An old part of Thorin hoped his fiery foe would try. This time he wouldn’t let Smaug get in the way and if he had to kill it’s new form to keep him out of the way so be it.

Looking back at the two bearded men behind the counter, Thorin smiled down at Bilbo approvingly. “That’s right. Did you meet them when you were looking around before?” he asked, a knowing glint in his eye. “A lot of traditional names in our family. And Bilbo isn’t exactly common, is it?” he murmured, hoping to get the younger man to open up a little. “Not much extended family then?”

"He sounds familiar. Perhaps the name..." He shrugged lightly, watching as Fili and Kili did their work. When Thorin told him that those names were correct, Bilbo had to wonder where he had heard them. "I must have," he said, though he didn't sound sure, and he sure didn't look sure. This was just getting stranger and stranger.

He perked at the talk of family, shaking his head, "Not really, any other family of mine is probably in England, none that I know." The young man answered easily, running a hand through his brown hair, "No, you're right, Bilbo is a family name. My full name is James Bartholomew Baggins, but I hate James or Jim, and Bart isn't anywhere near proper." He wrinkled his nose at the idea. He looked up into those dark blue eyes, and felt himself growing red again. Why in the world did this man have such an effect on him?

"I... Um, better get going, but if you like - that is to say, if you want... I'd like to see you... Erm, I mean." He gave an exasperated sigh, pulling a card out of his back pocket. "Dinner? Tonight at eight? I know a lovely little restaurant downtown, they serve a wonderful Pie and Mash with parsley." He borrowed a pen from the counter and wrote his personal number down on the back of his business card, turning back to look at Thorin.

"Here, if you meet me in front of my store at 7:30, I can drive us." He offered, handing the card shyly to Thorin. "Feel free to call me any time."

Drawing a deep breath, Thorin was careful not to snatch the card up from the younger man’s hands. He gave a quick check to his watch before tucking the card into the pocket of his suit. “I’m afraid that tonight isn’t likely an option but after tonight the chaos should die down some. We are practically neighbours after all now,” he murmured with a smirk, wanting to leave Bilbo wanting more of him.

“Thank you for coming, and for your patronage. I’ll have to return the favor in the near future, so long as you promise to watch where you’re going when you’re carrying coffee. If we don’t find time for one another this week you can always stop back in here. I’m usually working in my office upstairs.” His office upstairs also being part of the apartment he’d set up for himself.

"Or at least carry less boxes when you have coffee." Bilbo laughed easily. He was a little dejected that they couldn't do something tonight, but Thorin's tone kept him fairly pleased. After all, he wasn't being shot down, it was just a bad night. He really should have saw that coming, to be honest. He kicked himself for his short sightings.

"Well thank you, for having me and not holding my clumsiness against me _too_ much." He teased, handing off his empty glass to one of the servers. "Don't be a stranger, alright? You're right, we are practically neighbors, and I don't give my numbers out to just anyone." He nudged the man playfully, smiling softly as he started towards the door, his amber eyes still settled on Thorin. "Have a good night, Thorin." He said before finally opening the door and easing his way out of it, a bit more pep to his step, not that Bilbo would ever admit that!


	2. Social call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin get to know one another a little better but who cracked and made the first move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're well on our way to being done another chapter. A few comments might get us more motivated. Thanks for all the suggestions thus far!

Okay, Bilbo had made up his mind. He was going to go see Thorin today.

It had been three days since he saw the man last. Bilbo had taken to watching the window and door intently for any sign of the man, doing something similar to his phone when he wasn't talking on it. Most of his chats were business related - though he did get an ecstatic call from his niece and his mother, thanking him excitedly for the gifts.

Today he was going to go see Thorin, in hopes that the man wasn’t just flirting emptily with him. Maybe he could even convince him to go to dinner tonight?

"In or out, Gandalf?" He asked the grey tabby, who answered by climbing into the hood of his zip-up sweatshirt, curling up there as Bilbo moved. "Getting tired, old man?" He teased the cat as he shut the shop doors behind him, earning a lazy flick of a grey tail into Bilbo's face, making the boy sneeze as he locked the door.

“And just whom are you calling old?” Came a voice from over Bilbo’s shoulder, a smirking, fiery haired man standing with his arms neatly folded behind him, his pale, grey eyes looking down at the nearly foot shorter man over his perfect cheekbones. “Closing up early today? That’s not like you. Are you wearing cologne?” he asked, cocking his head to the side curiously as he played with one of the many gold adornments he had on his person that were just shy of being too much.

Bilbo's eyes brightened at the sound of that familiar voice, one that he had grown used to hearing sneaking around and with his cleaver dry wit. "Sam!" Bilbo laughed, turning and throwing his arms around his best friend, hugging him for a minute. "Oh, you know me, I talk to my cat far too often to be sane." Said cat perked up out of the hood and gave a displeased grumble at the sight of Sam.

"What? No!" Bilbo flushed a little, pulling back and going to finish locking his doors up. "Well it's such a nice day and... Oh bugger I may as well tell you." Bilbo gave up quickly on trying to hide it, looking over his shoulder at Sam. Bilbo Baggins was a fairly terrible liar, and even worse to someone who knew him so well. "I'm going to go talk to Thorin... He hasn't called or anything yet, just going to see how he is."

"What are you doing out and about? I figured you'd be working like crazy." Bilbo stated turning back to his old friend.

Sam Benedict’s eyes grew cool as he glared at the cat in his young friend’s hood. “Just dropped by to see you. Maybe if he hasn’t called he’s not interested. From what I know of him, Theodore isn’t the friendliest of sorts. You bought a couple of his bland designs, I’d be surprised if you see him again.” The outward tension in the man’s body was obvious, even if he didn’t address it. Still he turned and followed as Bilbo began slowly making his way down the street.

"Now bland is unfair. They were very beautiful pieces, Mum and Daiolin loved them. I've bought several pieces from you, I still have the ring you made for me on my eighteenth birthday." He pulled the ring out of his pocket with a smile, "For luck of course." Bilbo realized quickly he couldn't wear the thing, it was gorgeous, wonderfully made, but Bilbo found himself constantly playing with it when it was on his finger, and he would subconsciously take it off and leave it in odd places. So he stuck with carrying it around in his pocket.

“What is really so appealing about him anyway?” he muttered, picking an invisible piece of lint off his suit. “Other than the ungodly amount of money he’s worth of course. If that played any factor in your attraction you and I would have been shagging years ago. He’s so...hairy,” Sam grunted, his lips curling up at the corners. “You’re not often the type to pursue either,” he added, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

The ring was returned to Bilbo's pocket when Sam continued on, and he rolled his eyes. "Sam, please, don't get started on that. You're my best mate, please." He begged softly, wrapping his arms around himself. He always felt terrible, knowing Sam wanted to be more than friends like that. There was some underlying attraction, if Bilbo studied his feelings hard, but it wasn't enough to risk their friendship for. "He wears his hair well... Oh I don't know why he's struck me so different, Sammy. I don't know. He's kind of stiff, but he's kind too. I spilled his coffee all over him the other day and he helped me load my books into the shop. He was really nice at his store's opening... I feel like I know him already."

"Is that so?" the ginger queried in a flat tone, falling into step with the younger man. "He isn't known for being all that friendly. In the business he's widely known for considering anything remotely close to his designs as design infringement though he's not above copying himself. I've never met him myself but his reputation is more than enough to go on."

Pausing a beat, Sam looked back at his friend and smirked. "Though he does have that legendary stone. Did you see it? I hear he's obsessed with it an its security. Treats it like a lover, not an inanimate object."

"I saw it briefly. He told me a little about it." The young man admitted, running a hand through his short hair, dragging the same hand down his face. "You've been exceptionally odd, lately, Sammy. Is it because Thorin's a competitor, or because I have a crush on him?" Sam had always been a little possessive of him, leading to Bilbo having few friends, but several closely knit ones. Ones who could stand Sammy's clingy nature.

"Look... If he doesn't return my feelings, perhaps you and I could go out on a real date, alright?" Bilbo said hesitantly. "One date, Sam. Our friendship... It's more valuable to me than anything."

Wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, Sam smiled, pulling Bilbo closer. “Look, kiddo, I just don’t want you getting your hopes up and getting hurt. The way I understand it, the only thing he loves is that rock. Just be careful, though you know I’d love to take you out sometime. We already know we like one another. That’s half the work,” the man added in his most charming, warm tone.

“So maybe it’s because he’s a business rival, maybe it’s because you...have a crush on him. Maybe I just don’t want anyone to take you away from me or maybe it’s because I hear he’s such a dick. Just know that I’m here, even if you want to swoon annoyingly about how in love you are,” he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Bilbo couldn't help the way he relaxed as Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a smile starting up on his face again. "No one is going to take me away from you, Sammy, haven't I proved that? No matter what happens, no matter who I date or who I meet, you'll always be my closest friend." The young man promised, winding his arm around the taller man's back.

"Enough about me and my boring little life, Sammy. Lets change the subject."

Bilbo really didn’t remember much of what they talked about as they walked, a bit of work here, politics there, what good reads and telly shows were around now a days, maybe a smidgen of reminiscing about when they were children. Bilbo found himself a bit calmer by the time Thorin's store came into view. "Well, I know you won't wish me luck, but at least hope I don't spill anything this time." The young man teased, wrapping his arms around Sam for a hug. "I'll see you Thursday, alright? There's a new play going on at the theatre we could go see!"

“Alright,” Sam sighed, looking hesitant to let his friend go. “Thursday it is, but let me know you’re alright later,” he added, giving his friend a warning look before breaking away before they reached the doors of the new jewelry store. “And I’ll try not to think of you as a traitor,” he called over his shoulder as he cast a hostile glare at the sign above the door.

Bilbo waved Sam's words away, smiling softly as his old friend walked away. "I'll call you tonight then." He called gently before moving up the stairs, opening the door and listening to the soft sound of the bell next to the door. The first two heads to pop out were vaguely familiar, similar grins on those faces as they glanced at each other and advanced him.

"Well, hello, Mr. Baggins! We were beginning to think you weren't going to show! Got a bit of a pool going about who would crack first." Kili gave him a wink and nudged his brother, who grumbled a little, but handed the other man a small wad of cash. "Uncle has more patience than anyone when it comes to these things."

Bilbo flushed, a Durin on each side of him, talking of pools and bets, honestly! "Er, yes, Fili and Kili, right? Is your Uncle in today?"

"Yes, he is," Fili said with a grin. "So you're serious about dating him, then? He's a bit stiff on the outside, but he's pretty nice. If you'd like we could, ah, nudge you in the right direction... For one, less cologne next time, did you dump the bottle on yourself?" The man waved a hand in the air playfully, causing the small Baggins to flush even darker. He hadn't put that much on! Just a single dab! Maybe it was just too overpowering. A hand moved to cover his neck self consciously as the brothers laughed.

“Think that’s funny, do you?” came a commanding voice from behind the brothers, the two young men stiffening immediately as if they’d just been caught being naughty by their mother. Slowly Thorin emerged from behind a further counter, looking something between the day he’d first bumped into Bilbo and the store opening.

“Do you think it’s amusing to make someone already putting themselves out there even more uncomfortable? Mr. Baggins was brave enough to take the initiative and come and see me. You two block heads would chase him away before I could even speak to him again?” Thorin’s glare was hard, biting and accusing, wondering if the pair had even considered what they were risking. "Go find something useful to do. Check the stone’s system again,” he snapped, sending the pair scurrying away before turning back to Bilbo.

“They need a harsh refresher in manners. I was hoping to find time to come and see you today,” he added, his face warming.

The first sound of Thorin's voice had Bilbo wishing that the ground could just swallow him up, though he had, thankfully, managed to get his blush under control by the time the man drew near. "I'm sure they meant well, Thorin, don't punish them on my behalf." Seeing as he found his embarrassment melting away as that handsome face warmed at him, Bilbo could care less if the two came over and continued to tease him.

"It was a slow day, today, thought I might as well close up early and come over." He explained shyly, shrugging gently as he rocked on the balls of his feet. "I was starting to think perhaps you weren't interested, and Sammy was sure hoping for that and..." He was rambling, he needed to shut up. A familiar weight shifted in his hood and he snapped his mouth shut, trying to fight the red glow that came up so damned easily around this mysterious jeweler. He chanced a glance up at Thorin, grinning softly, nerves bundling in his stomach. "I don't... I've never really done this before." He admitted. Sure, he'd had a boyfriend or two (much to Sam's irritation), but his friend was right; everyone had always come to him, Bilbo hadn't ever really had the urge to pursue anyone before.

As he looked down into Bilbo’s flushed face, Thorin was reminded immediately of the halfling he’d known when they’d first invaded his home. He hadn’t cared for the young one at all then. And the halfling had been so very young, much like the man before him. Bilbo had become something formidable, something with a wild heart, fearless and carefree by the end of the last battle, but there was nothing in this time like quests and adventure to shape this young man. It was a wonder that children ever grew up at all.

“They meant to be teasing but failed,” Thorin sighed, resting his hand for just a moment on Bilbo’s back to guide him in the right direction before dropping it back to his side, not wanting to make the man tense again like last time. “I’m glad you came. I am interested, just busy,” he assured, leading Bilbo to his elevator this time, though he didn’t suspect that his wild fantasies of having the younger man against every surface of his office and apartment were likely to happen. Bilbo was just so very young in this incarnation.

“I have a few things I need to finish but I would like it if you would join me, if you don’t mind.”

"Oh dear, Thorin, I'm sorry, I should have realized... My work at the bookshop is often so relaxed, I forget that not everyone has a similar set up." The young man said, though, in all honesty, he was so amazingly relieved. Thorin had been legitimately busy, not forgetting Bilbo or mindlessly flirting back at the store grand opening. He followed the man a little easier and stepped into the elevator when the doors opened, his bright amber eyes on the older man.

"If you don't mind my presence, I'd be happy to stick around awhile." He assured, smiling a little brighter at the idea as the elevator stopped on the second floor, he stepped out of the little space, though he did stick closer to Thorin as he glanced around. "This is where you're staying? It's lovely."

Lovely was putting the apartment Thorin had set up for himself mildly. The floors were a high polished marble and dozens of metal sculptures and wall art pieces decorated the space. It was clean and masculine, a reflection of his personality.

“Yes, I’m rather pleased with it, which is why I’ve decided to stay for the foreseeable future. As much as Manhattan isn’t like home at all, there is some appeal to it, isn’t there?” he murmured with a smirk, eyes locked on Bilbo as he moved around the smaller body. “Please, take a look around. Would you like something to drink?” he asked, wondering for one sinister moment if he could get the petite man drunk enough to get inside his pants. He’d never actually, unless Bilbo was begging him for it, but he couldn’t help the desire he had for the smaller man. And he’d been waiting for so long now, nearly seventy years since they’d even been alive in the same time frame. He could barely even remember the last time they were physical, not to mention each new body experienced sex differently.

"Yes, I'm not sure what the appeal is, but it's definitely there." Bilbo couldn't count the number of times he threatened to move somewhere quieter, with less people running amuck, but he hadn't left yet. There had always been something drawing him here. When Thorin smiled and moved past him, Bilbo followed, examining each art piece with a smile, taking time to examine the fine details as Thorin continued to speak. "Oh, just a water would be fine, thank you, so much." Perhaps he could paint the man something as a sort of "welcome to the neighborhood" gift? Bilbo had always enjoyed painting, though he did it as more of a recreation, rather than trying to sell his pieces. Most of the time, the pieces he painted either went to Sam, his mother, or were placed in a special room he had set up to hold the paintings and keep them protected.

“It’s not a problem at all, I’d like it in fact or I wouldn’t have invited you to stay. I’m not...I’m not the type to be overly magnanimous or kind just for the sake of it. It’s not who I am,” Thorin stated moving slowly deeper into the apartment. “I’m the type to rip someone’s head off for spilling their coffee on me, not help them with their boxes. Perhaps you bring out a better side of me,” he added with a smirk before gesturing back to the bar along the one side of the main room.

"Perhaps I should hang around more often, for the sake of your workers and family, not to mention poor clumsy fools who trip over their own feet." Bilbo laughed, settling at the bar as Thorin's warm voice and words curled in his stomach, easing his nerves and giving him hope. After all, all that Sam had said had worried him a bit, but... Thorin was so kind to him, so gentle, he couldn't really imagine him being too terribly rude or harsh.

Sitting down on a stool, Bilbo soon found his arms soon full of a grey kitty, eager to have a look around. "Gandalf! Sorry, I forgot he was in there." He admitted with a blush, watching as his cat sniffed the bar curiously before curling on Bilbo's lap.

Looking down at the cat, Thorin rubbed one of his rough fingers against the grey head. “It’s fine. He won’t hurt anything,” Thorin murmured, pouring Bilbo a glass of water and a drink for himself. “Come, please,” he said, leading the young man back into his office and workshop.

The space was large, full of dark coloured wood, a large desk and a workbench that didn’t look very used yet, a small pile of bright white stones that looked suspiciously like diamonds on a velvet pad in the middle of it.

The desk was full of tiny jewelry boxes filled with pieces that Thorin had been examining.

“Work of the designers and apprentices. I check the designs for continuity and quality. I just need to finish these and we can go and get dinner?” he offered, hoping the rest of his work wouldn’t take too long.

Bilbo smiled and watched Gandalf arch under Thorin's fingers, allowing the cat to jump from his arms as Thorin led him away. He was careful to keep his water from spilling, examining the neatly kept workshop with smile. "That sounds perfect, the restaurant I have in mind is an open garden, I hope you don't mind." He shrugged, examining the little pieces, curiously. They all looked wonderful from his eyes, but he was sure Thorin must have been able to see all the minor flaws Bilbo missed. "I like nature... May I watch you work, or would you prefer that i not hover?"

Looking up at the young man as he took his seat, Thorin’s stormy blue eyes twinkled with amusement. “I wouldn’t have invited you in here if I didn’t want to stay,” he added, settling down and pulling one of the boxes toward him. “Feel free to look at them, just make sure you put them back in the same boxes,” he murmured, picking up a ring textured like a twig and turning it over slowly in his fingers.

“So what’s this restaurant called?” he asked, wanting to keep a conversation going. He wanted to make Bilbo comfortable with him.

"La Lanterna, it's a really nice little place, Italian." The young man murmured, sitting slowly beside Thorin. "Sorry, I don't usually go to other people's homes." He explained softly, very carefully picking up a silver and gold ring, the bands intertwined and laced together, smoothed to look as if they were one. Placing the ring back, he turned just enough to watch Thorin work.

Sam never let Bilbo watch him work, the young man just wanted to know what he did. It was nice, to see the way Thorin examined his pieces. "What made you move to New York? Just business, or something else?"

As Thorin set the piece we was looking at down and picked up another, he grunted with a smile. "Business made me come. I usually supervise a new store opening. But I'm quite please with my home here and I enjoy the city. Besides, the company here is much improved lately," he added, delighted when the younger man's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Lived a bit of a sheltered life, have you?"the older man asked with a gentle smirk, the similarities between this incarnation and their first.

"A bit," the younger man admitted with a small smile, rubbing a hand over his face, "I've never blushed so much in my life, though." He didn't understand the effect the man had on him, but at the same time, he really didn't care. "I have to say, I haven't had any new company since I was a child, I am very much enjoying this. I'm really enjoying just being here with you." He didn't care that the admission made his cheeks shift a shade darker. Seriously, he was going to have to work on that.

"So, tell me a little about yourself? You know the origins of my store, where my family lives... What about you?"

Bilbo was content to listen to Thorin speak, his rich voice ebbing softly, filling the room as he worked carefully on his pieces. To be honest, if asked, Bilbo wasn't sure he could name the area in London Thorin came from, or what his sister and brother's names were. He remembered a little, listening to him explain how the family business had began and how it had eventually fallen into his hands. Bilbo almost regretted when Thorin stood and cut off the stream of words, but he smiled anyway. The night was young.

Dinner with Thorin had to be the best date he had ever had; full of laughter and meaningless, playful debates on different topics. He was treated to a smile from the older man, one that may have just slipped while he chuckled. Bilbo, in the short time he knew Thorin, hadn't seen him smile like that. It was a smile that met his dark blue eyes and filled them with a spark, a flame that was familiar to Bilbo. He didn't know how, but he recognized it, and very much wanted to see more of that look. A goodnight kiss was placed on his lips, a very light brushing of skin on skin, that gave the young man just enough, but left him wanting so much more than that little chaste show of affection. Maybe not on a first date, but Bilbo very much hoped this wouldn't be the last.


End file.
